


Mine

by thescarletphoenixx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletphoenixx/pseuds/thescarletphoenixx
Summary: At the urging of her best friend, Hermione tries a love potion after a bad breakup. Unfortunately for her, the label is not entirely forthcoming, and after she drinks it, a night out with friends takes a dark twist.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical FanFiction’s first ever “Love You To Death” Bloody Valentine Fic Fest
> 
> Prompt #12: Fatal attraction in a bottle. A love potion that amplifies traits like obsession, possessiveness, and jealousy to dangerous extremes. It alters the drinker’s pheromones and affects those who breathe them in, reacting with their own pheromones. It won’t affect everyone, only the people who are attracted to the drinker’s pheromones even without the potion. Unfortunately for Characters A and B, this potion doesn’t come with an entirely truthful warning label. Character A takes the potion, to the detriment of Character B.
> 
> HUGE thank you to my always-amazing beta GaeilgeRua! <3
> 
> *Obviously I don’t condone sexual assault. It is never ok. Remember that this fest was all about the darker side of love and Valentine’s Day, so I wanted to write something more twisted and outside of my comfort zone. I am a survivor myself, and decided to draw upon my own experience and use it in my creative process. Keep that in mind as you read this fic. I apologize in advance if it bothers anyone, but you have been amply warned going in.* 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to Warner Brothers, J.K. Rowling, and/or Marvel Studios. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

Hermione took several deep breaths in an attempt to slow her erratic heartbeat. How had this gone so horribly wrong? It was only supposed to be in good fun, a silly little love potion meant to garner amusement and romance, not this violent, bloody mess. It was supposed to be harmless, and yet here she was, crouched in a back alley, hands shaking and covered in blood that was not her own. She supposed she should feel a certain level of gratitude to the person responsible for said bloodshed on her behalf, as her wand had been quickly knocked from her hand and kicked out of reach in the initial struggle. She had been unable to properly defend herself until he had ripped the assailant off of her and proceeded to make him pay for his actions.

 

However, this all seemed… excessive, to say the least. Wouldn’t a few good punches have sufficed? Or a stunning spell? Instead, her assailant lay bleeding on the ground, sliced so neatly that he was very nearly eviscerated. Not that he didn’t deserve it, the disgusting prick… but still. He was lucky he was still breathing. She glared up at her saviour, but she found she couldn’t put any real malice behind it. This was odd to her because, on most days, she couldn’t stand Loki.

 

His intelligence rivalled hers, that she had to admit, albeit begrudgingly. She was used to being the smartest person in the room, and she was thoroughly annoyed when he _always_ had something to say to one-up her. And with that smug smile of his too… on many occasions, she’d have liked to wipe it right off his face. His attitude needed some serious work, and his opinion of humans seemed to be quite a contrast to his brother’s. If Thor loved the company of humans, Loki seemed to merely tolerate them, taking pride in feeling superior to them. She still wasn’t sure why or how the Avengers put up with him.

 

She found herself staring into his bright green eyes… Merlin, they were gorgeous, she’d never really taken notice before. Wait, what? Gorgeous? What was wrong with her? Here she was, in the middle of a mess that needed cleaning up, a bloody mess that _he_ had made. She tore her eyes away from his, shaking her head and gritting her teeth, feeling the buzz of the alcohol wearing off. Mentally, she began listing the spells she needed to effectively sort this out. Although to really figure out where it all went wrong, she needed to go back to the beginning, to the decision that had landed her here to begin with.

 

~~~~~~

 

“Hermione, it’s been there weeks, it’s time to get out of this funk and have some real fun.”

 

Pansy was staring pointedly at Hermione as the latter tried to hide behind her mug of coffee.

 

“One, it’s too early in the morning for this, and two, I’m not in a funk.”

 

“Well, what do you call this moping that you’ve been doing? Sure seems like a funk to me. Honestly, I think you’re better off without Ron. You are one brilliant bitch, Granger. Some men just can’t handle that, so it’s time to find one who can.”

 

“Ugh, I don’t even want to think about it…”

 

“Well why the bloody hell not? If nothing else, you could at least find one who’s just good for an excellent shag when you need it.”

 

“Pansy!”

 

“What? Women have needs too.”

 

Hermione dragged a hand down her face. She wasn’t totally awake yet and had not had enough coffee to be having this conversation with her best friend.

 

“Well, I’m calling Jane. We’re going out, and maybe that hot boyfriend of hers has a hot friend for you.”

 

“Urrrghhhh alright, if you insist! I know you won’t drop it until I agree, so… go on, call her.”

 

Pansy snickered.

 

“I see _that_ got your attention.”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes, hopped off the barstool, and swatted playfully at Pansy’s shoulder. Gripping her coffee mug in one hand, she then ran her free hand through her chestnut curls. She supposed it wouldn’t hurt to get out and meet someone new, just to see how it went. Besides, she liked Jane and she quite liked Thor, she was sure he had plenty of friends just as nice as he was.

 

“Alright, Pans. But if this goes badly, I’m placing the blame squarely on your shoulders!”

 

“Well, perhaps you need a little advantage going in.”

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

Pansy looked at Hermione with what could only be described as a mischievous glint in her eyes.

 

“Get dressed, my dear. After I call Jane, we’re going to Diagon Alley. I know just what you need.”

 

~~~~~~

“Are you sure about this? This place seems a bit dodgy…”

 

“Yes, I’m sure! It might not look like much from the outside, but this witch has some of the best and most sought-after potions. She’s legendary.”

 

Hermione hesitated a moment before following Pansy into a small, dimly lit shop. The weathered sign out front designated it as “Madam Aurelia’s Elixirs.” The interior of the shop was vastly different, two levels of shelves and stands lined with bottles and vials of all shapes, sizes, and colours. Everything was draped in rich velvet and adorned with gold accents, and a combination of heavenly scents hung in the air.

 

Pansy went directly to a counter towards the back, while Hermione lingered behind, still taking in the collection of potions filling every corner of the shop. Her attention refocused to the back of the shop when she heard a new voice break the quiet. A tall, slender woman with long, silvery blonde hair had emerged from behind a curtain on the opposite side of the counter and was speaking to Pansy. The woman’s piercing blue eyes fell upon Hermione.

 

“So, you are here for a potion to help your friend here find love?”

 

“Not exactly…” Pansy paused. “I think she needs some liquid confidence, a bit of luck, and something to make her irresistible to her type of man. Maybe not all the way to love, but certainly something hot!”

 

Pansy smiled triumphantly at the woman, whom Hermione assumed had to be Madam Aurelia. The witch gave Hermione the faintest hint of a smirk, then addressed Pansy.

 

“We have an entire section devoted to _Amortentia_ and its many variations. I will show you. You can peruse it, and if you do not find what you are looking for, please let me know, although I am certain you will find something to suit your needs.”

 

Madam Aurelia motioned for the two witches to follow her. They ascended an iron spiral staircase to the open second level of the shop. They wound their way through several sections of potions until they reached their destination. These bottles were all quite fancy and filled with elixirs in varying shades of red, pink, and purple, all with a pearly sheen.

 

“I will leave you to it. Come find me if there is anything else you need.”

 

Madam Aurelia left Pansy and Hermione standing in front of the shelf containing the _Amortentia_ potions, the two witches taking it all in. Hermione shot Pansy a hesitant look.

 

“How am I even supposed to choose one?”

 

“Well look, they all have labels. I guess we look for one that advertises what you need.”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes.

 

“Which is what exactly? I believe you told her I needed something hot?”

 

“Yes! You need to have a good time, nothing super serious; a breath of fresh air. How about this one?”

 

Pansy reached for a bottle containing a deep fuschia-coloured liquid and turned it over in her hand to read the label.

 

“No, no, not this one… too lovey-dovey. You don’t need some sap following you around like a puppy.”

 

She replaced it and reached for a vial of dark purple, replacing it almost immediately.

 

“Oh no, definitely not this one!”

 

She hastily returned it to its spot on the shelf after peering at the label.

 

“Well, why not?”

 

Hermione reached for the same vial and turned it over to read the label. Her cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson. It appeared this variation of Amortentia was meant for people with more… singular tastes.

 

“Oh, you’re right… definitely not this one.”

 

This went on for a few minutes, the two friends sorting through the various bottles of _Amortentia_ , reading labels and making note of the more promising ones. However, nothing seemed to be quite right. Just when they thought they might actually need to go find Madam Aurelia, Hermione spotted a small vial towards the back of the shelf, half hidden behind the other bottles.

 

This little vial contained a liquid that was an appealing shade of pearly rose gold. It almost looked inviting, and Hermione was drawn to it. She reached for it and turned it over in her hand. It seemed to be hand-blown glass, and the label was yellowed with age, peeling at the edges. She read the small label aloud for Pansy as the print was quite tiny.

 

_Amortentia Invalesco: An elixir most potente. Upon ingestion, it intensifies the chemical composition of one’s own pheromones, amplifying them in order to attract the drinker’s ideal mate. Use with care, this elixir is among the most powerful of its kind._

 

“Well, Mione, that sounds like the most promising one yet! Seems like this one might actually find you someone worth keeping around. Don’t give me that look, you know exactly how I felt about Ronald, that was no secret. Anyways, it sounds like it’s going to attract someone who would probably already be attracted to you anyways, just skips the extra BS. And you won’t have to slip it to someone, you use it yourself. Yes, I like it.”

 

“Let me see how it smells first...”

 

“I am sure it will smell delightful, if you remember from Potions class, Amortentia is known to smell different from person to person based on their likes.”

 

“Yes, of course, Pansy I know that, but I always like to check…”

 

Hermione uncorked the tiny vial, almost expecting it to smell a bit off, judging by the yellowed old label. She was pleasantly surprised when the scents that reached her nose were of new parchment, fresh cut grass, spearmint, and… a harmonious blend of new scents. Notes of smoke, leather, and something metallic, with an underlying spicy, masculine smell, the combination of which was quite intoxicating.

 

“Well it must smell good, you’ve closed your eyes like you’re having some sort of, uh, wonderful dream.”

 

Hermione’s eyes snapped open. She hadn’t even realised she had closed them. Corking the vial, she cut her eyes at Pansy, who simply laughed and motioned for her to follow her back downstairs.

 

“Clearly this one is the winner. Come on, my dreamy friend, let’s go pay for your potion.”

~~~~~~

 

Later that night, Hermione and Pansy left their flat, dressed up for a night out with their friends. They were going dancing at some new nightclub in the heart of London. Something Pansy had suggested. Surprisingly, she rather liked Muggle nightlife, and it was easier to go somewhere like that when they were meeting up with Muggle friends.

 

“I can’t believe you haven’t drunk that potion yet… you better have brought it with you, don’t think I won’t go back upstairs for it.”

 

Pansy eyed Hermione as they stepped out of their building. Hermione sighed and reached for her friend’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

“Yes, love, I brought it with me. I haven’t drunk it yet because I’d rather not be accosted before we even get where we’re going.”

 

“Fair enough, but I am dying to see how this works out for you!”

 

~~~~~~

 

The music was loud inside the club, and Hermione felt the thumping bass practically rattling her bones. As the two witches made their way across the room, they saw Jane waving excitedly as she spotted them. They made their way through an opening in the crowd. As if they could ever miss their little group; Thor towered over most people so he was very hard to miss, even in plain clothes. “Midgardian attire,” as he called it.

 

Much to Hermione’s chagrin, she saw he had brought his brother. She supposed she should have expected that. Thor essentially had to babysit him, that was a non-negotiable condition that allowed him to return to Earth. If he wasn’t under Thor’s watchful eye, it was someone else from the Avengers team. She clenched her jaw and then huffed in determination. She was not going to let Loki get under her skin tonight, no she was not. She was going to have fun, just like Pansy said they would. She put on a brilliant smile as she and Pansy reached the high-top table their friends were congregating around.

 

The women exchanged hugs and greetings, and while Hermione accepted a bone-crushing hug from Thor, Pansy punched him playfully in the arm. Both women extended friendly handshakes to Loki. It was with great self-control that Hermione kept herself from saying something smart when he greeted her with a very smug ‘hello.’ Just as Hermione was about to ask Jane if Darcy had come, she appeared from the direction of the bar, with a tray of drinks.

 

Excitedly, she exclaimed, “You’re just in time for shots!”

 

She set a shot glass in front of each of them, filled to the brim with clear liquor for all of them except Thor. Thor got an empty one. While Loki wrinkled his nose at the glass in front of him, Thor pulled his flask of Asgardian liquor from his pocket. It was Hermione’s turn to smile smugly, finding it thoroughly amusing that Darcy had brought Loki a shot and Thor an empty shot-glass for his personal stash. If nothing else, Loki was polite. He would take the shot, no matter how disgusting he found it to be. It made Hermione giggle a little.

 

“Vanilla vodka! Bottoms up, bitches!”

 

That round of shots led to two more rounds, and then the women switched to cocktails. The conversation between the group of friends flowed relatively easily, including the typical back-and-forth bickering between Loki and Hermione.

 

Rolling her eyes and nursing her cocktail, Hermione suddenly felt her skin prickle. She looked around and then shifted uncomfortably once her eyes met the piercing gaze of a well-dressed man several feet away. Was it just her, or was he looking at her like she was a meal? Something about him was off-putting, despite his good looks. She shook her head and turned her attention back to Thor, who was telling some very animated story that she’d missed the premise of. She completely missed Loki’s eyes flickering to the staring man, and narrowing in suspicion.

 

As she tried to catch up on the conversation, Hermione realised she had yet to drink the _Amortentia Invalesco_. Now she wasn’t sure she had the courage to do it, suddenly afraid of what she might find at the bottom of that bottle.

 

It was practically deafening inside the nightclub, so everyone was shouting in order to communicate. It was hard to hear over the loud music and the thumping bass. The flashing lights didn’t help either, casting all sorts of strange shadows. A few more drinks and it would be hard to identify faces under the pulsing flash of colours. She resolved to not drink much more. If she was going to meet someone here, she wasn’t going to be sloppy drunk.

 

She looked around for Pansy, who had lingered by the bar with a drink in hand, chatting with a dark-haired man. Hermione lightly touched her arm to get her attention, and leaned in close, having to practically shout in her ear.

 

“I’m going to go find the loo, please come with me?”

 

Pansy nodded and excused herself from the man at the bar. Taking Hermione’s hand, she let her lead the way. They wove their way through the crowd of bodies moving with the beat. Finally, they reached the bathroom and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, dropping Pansy’s hand to fan her face. She had forgotten how hot it could get inside these nightclubs. Pansy had crossed her arms and was giving her a pointed stare.

 

“What, Pans??”

 

“You _know_ what. You haven’t used the potion yet, have you?”

 

“No… I… I don’t know if I should use it here.”

 

“Oh no, Granger, you’re not backing out now. No, no, no. You need this. You need to relax and have a little fun, and there are loads of good-looking men here!”

 

Hermione sighed and dropped her shoulders. She knew Pansy was right, she just had a harder time doing things when she didn’t have any idea what the outcome would be. This could be a disaster, or it really could be fun, she supposed. At least if it was disastrous, she wasn’t by herself, she was with her friends. She lifted her small cross-body from where it rested against her hip and unzipped it. She drew forth the bottle of _Amortentia Invalesco_ and gripped it in her hand.

 

“Alright, I’ll do it.”

 

“That’s my girl!”

 

Hermione took a shaky breath and uncorked the little vial. The familiar, comforting scents reached her nose, and instantly a feeling of tentative bliss washed over her. She only hesitated a half a second before she brought the bottle to her lips and tipped it back. Wow. If it had smelled delightful, it tasted even better, like a mix of her favourite vanilla scones, some light floral notes, and juicy strawberries. A feeling of delightful warmth spread through her entire body, all the way down to her toes.

 

She felt like a different person walking back out into the club; happy and light and confident. Over the next hour she attracted the attention of several men, the intense stranger included. To her surprise, even Loki was unusually nice to her, and she found that he didn’t annoy her quite so much either.

 

Feeling herself getting too hot and a little dizzy from all the drinks, she excused herself to go freshen up in the bathroom. On her way back, rather than going into the ladies room, she spotted a side exit, and wanting to feel the fresh air on her face, she decided to go out instead. A pair of cold grey eyes followed her when she left her friends, and the man paused only a few moments before taking the same path. Under the flashing lights and haze of the alcohol, no one noticed this. No one except for Loki.

 

Hermione was only outside for a few minutes. After taking a few deep breaths and letting the chilly night air cool her hot skin, she turned to go back inside. That’s when the door opened, and the man with the too-intense stare appeared. She stopped short, a prickle of a bad feeling instantly flaring within her.

 

“There you are, darling…”

 

There was something very off about his smile and the way he was approaching her.

 

“Ah yes, I was just heading back inside, I just needed a bit of cool air.”

 

She attempted to mask her unease with a purposeful statement and did her best to try and sidle around him, but he caught her by the arm.

 

“Not so fast,” he said as he tightened his grip, “it’s rather nice out here, don’t you think?”

 

He pushed her backwards, gentle yet forceful at the same time, and in her inebriated state, she felt almost powerless to stop him, it was all happening too fast. She felt her back meet the bricks, and she didn’t like it, the feeling of being cornered. He is too close for comfort. She tried not to meet his eyes. He looked down at her with a hungry expression on his face that disconcerted her.

 

“I was wondering when I was going to get you alone.”

 

Hermione’s blood ran cold at his statement, cutting through the fog of the alcohol clouding her mind. She knew she wasn’t supposed to use magic around Muggles, but surely this qualified as an extenuating circumstance. She reached into her crossbody to withdraw her wand with her free hand. As she tried to raise her arm up, he laughed as he slapped her arm away, knocking her wand from her hand and taking hold of her wrist. The stench of alcohol on his breath was overwhelming as he spoke, entirely too close to her face.

 

“And what did you think you were going to do with a _stick_ , darling? Hmm?”

 

Apparently pleased with his attempt at a joke, he laughed again, as she squirmed against the wall. For a drunk, he had a surprisingly tight grip on her arm and her opposite wrist, and it was hurting her. He shoved her a little more roughly against the brick wall, pinning her. He was about to completely incapacitate her with his body weight; he was significantly larger than her, he had the advantage. He was muttering under his breath, so low that it was more like a hiss. Fitting, she thought, for he certainly was a snake.

 

Unable to move under his vice grip despite her struggling, she realised too late that she never should have come out here alone, and her bottom lip trembled with the awareness that there was little she could do to stop him. He shoved a knee between her legs. She squeezed her eyes shut just as she heard the back door open again, relief flooding her. It didn’t last long.

 

“Hey, man, can’t you see we’re busy back he—-“

 

He didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence, as Hermione felt him being yanked away from her, hard. Still in a slight fog from the alcohol, she froze, and slid down the wall, collapsing in a heap, not daring to look. That’s when he started screaming, mid-protest. Blood-curdling shrieks of pain accompanied by sickening sounds; _swooshing_ and _thwacking_ , and the unmistakable splattering sound of something liquid meeting the ground, or was it the wall? Finally, she heard a familiar voice, dripping with both malice and satisfaction as the other man’s screams died in his throat with a gasping sound.

 

“How dare you think you can put your hands on a woman that way. Especially her, she is _mine._ ”

 

With emphasis on the last word, there is another sickening _thwack_ , followed by a groan and a heavy thud that shook the ground she was huddled upon. She finally dared to open her eyes, and the first thing she saw was the man bleeding profusely on the ground a few feet from her. She crawled over to him to assess his injuries, staining her shaking hands with his blood.

 

“Did he hurt you?”

 

Still in a state of shock, she looked up to meet the voice addressing her. Gone was the menacing tone he’d used before, replaced only by concern.

 

“Why did you follow him out here? You don’t even like me.”

 

Not waiting for a response, she grabbed her wand from the ground nearby and started performing spells to clean up the mess. She magically healed the worst injuries, they were largely just flesh wounds. She left several unhealed… he deserved what he got. She planned to perform a spell that would keep him out cold for a while along with a very good memory charm. It would look more like a mugging gone wring when she was done. Loki’s voice interrupted her train of thought.

 

“Oh please, Hermione. First of all, it was obvious to me that his intentions were less than savoury. Seeing as I am the only one not under the influence of your Midgardian drink tonight, it appears I was the only one who saw the signs. Secondly, you’ve mistaken my intentions all along. You are the only one, besides the lovely Jane, who is intelligent enough to be worthy of my time. You’re also quite attractive when you’re flustered. And you… you _smelled_ different tonight.”

 

She was stunned for a moment, but she recovered quickly and pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

“I can explain that… Pansy talked me into trying out a love potion, to help me ‘loosen up’ and have a good time, meet someone new. Clearly, it just turned out to be one big mess instead. I still don’t understand though. All this time, all you have ever done is try to make me look inferior.”

 

His eyes glittered down at her as he spoke, and Merlin help her, when she looked up, she was completely lost in them.

 

“Come now, since the beginning of time, men try to impress the women they desire, whether with their knowledge or their strength. Do you really not see that is what I have been trying to do?”

 

He stepped closer to her and placed a cool hand upon her cheek. She didn’t move, and her breath caught in her throat as her eyelids fluttered closed. When he spoke again, it was barely above a whisper, and it sent a shiver up her spine.

 

“Love potion or not, I’ve nearly killed a man for you, Hermione. _You are mine now._ ”


End file.
